


SCP Tales - The Magnus Archives

by WolfesPuppies



Series: SCP Tales [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dehumanization, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Unconventional Format, in the last chapter, only the canon ones dont worry, this is really hard to tag, unbetaed we die like archival assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfesPuppies/pseuds/WolfesPuppies
Summary: The SCP Foundation has some new objects.
Series: SCP Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113068
Comments: 140
Kudos: 257





	1. SCP-9029 - The Archivist

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a niche crossover (she says, posting it three days after another fic which is basically the same thing. Oops.)
> 
> But this was inspired by an conversation in which I tried to convince my friend to listen to TMA by saying Jon would probably be classed as an SCP, and here we are!

** SCP-9029 **

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-9029 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell, and is permitted to request books and other entertainment. Any incidents of unauthorised compulsion will result in the loss of this privilege. SCP-9029 must not be interacted with by anyone except an assigned D-Class and Dr Matthew Ciran. If SCP-9029 has to be moved, it must be muzzled at all times.

SCP-9029-1 is a tape recorder that spontaneously appears whenever a statement is about to be taken. If instances of SCP-9029-1 appear spontaneously, all personnel must leave the area except for the assigned D-Class.

SCP-9029 must be provided with one (1) paper statement a day, and one (1) live statement a week, regarding the subject's personal experiences with one of the Fears.

When spoken to, SCP-9029 will be referred to as 'Jon'. (See addendum to intake interview)

**Description:** SCP-9029 is a male in its mid thirties, with long greying hair and bright green eyes, approximately five foot seven tall. It is heavily scarred, and missing two lower ribs on the left side, although there is no external sign of removal. 

SCP-9029 has the ability to compel answers to any question from its subjects, and to force subjects to give statements of any traumatic event, exclusively those relating to the Fears. SCP-9029 feeds off the fear in these statements, and has claimed that traumatic events not relating to the Fears do not sate its hunger. It will appear in the nightmares of any live statement giver. It is therefore recommended that only D-Class personnel be allowed to give live statements, and they should be terminated soon after. It is not known if administration of amnestics to remove memories of the event after the statement has been given will stop this from occurring. The deliberate withholding of statements results in SCP-9029 suffering from symptoms similar to the common cold, progressing to a particularly severe case of influenza before it compelled a statement. (See experimental log 1)

SCP-9029 also has the ability to gain knowledge of anything, although it has stated the information it receives is mercurial at best. The use of this ability increases SCP-9029's need for a statement.

SCP-9029 is a former employee of The Magnus Institute, and as such may be useful in any SCPs relating to it. It has expressed a desire to help in any way it can, and has been largely compliant with all measures. It has not been informed about the containment of SCP-9074, also a previous employee of the Magnus Institute. SCP-9029 approached the Foundation of its own accord and requested to be taken into custody. (See intake interview transcript)

SCP-9029 was the conduit through which the recent XK-class end-of-the-world scenario was enacted. It has expressed deep and seemingly sincere guilt about the role it played in this event, and was part of the reason it approached the Foundation. As SCP-9029 was also the one who restored the world following this event, no special measures are required at this moment to prevent another such event happening, except for the close examination of every statement.

** Intake Interview: **

**Interviewer** : Doctor Matthew Ciran

**Interviewee:** Jonathan Sims (not yet assigned a number)

INTERVIEW BEGINS 

**Dr Ciran:** Good afternoon Jon.

**Sims** : Hello.

**Ciran:** I understand you have voluntarily given yourself in to Foundation custody. Can you tell me why?

**Sims** : _[laughs]_ Are you asking for a statement?

**Ciran:** I...suppose. Yes.

**Sims:** I'm sorry, that was an...unfunny joke. 

**Ciran** : Would you like to clarify?

**Sims:** _[sighs]_ How much do you know of...I think you call them the Fears?

**Ciran:** I am aware of them. We've always been warned away from looking into them too much though.

**Sims:** That does not surprise me. You know each one has avatars, people who serve them and feed them?

**Ciran:** Yes.

**Sims** : I am the avatar of the Eye. The Archivist.

**Ciran:** The Eye?

**Sims:** Beholding. The Ceaseless Watcher.

**Ciran** : Ah, Beholding. 

**Sims** : Yes, well. Beholding feeds off of fear. I feed on people's fear. I can compel them to tell me their worst experiences, how they felt, and it sustains me. I can also force people to answer my questions, and I can know...everything. Well. I have that ability, but what Beholding feeds me is rarely useful or even pertinent. 

**Ciran** : I understand. Anything else?

**Sims** : _[hesitates]_ The...what happened. A few months ago.

**Ciran:** Yes.

**Sims:** I caused it. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to, but I was- used. I also ended it. I did mean to do that, I wanted to. I had to.

**Ciran:** Okay. Anything else, before I take you to your cell?

**Sims** : Your cat just threw up a mouse on your doormat.

**Ciran:** _[silence]_ Was that-

**Sims** : Yes. I'm sorry.

**Ciran:** I see what you mean about useful or pertinent.

**Sims:** Hmm, yes. May I make a request?

**Ciran:** You realise you're not in a position to make requests anymore?

**Sims** : I do. Just- I came here in an effort to retain whatever is left of my humanity. I know I'll be assigned a number soon enough. Would...would it be possible to still be called Jon?

**Ciran:** I'll talk to the Board.

**Sims:** Thank you.

_ Interview ends. _

I must commend Dr Ciran on his conduct during this interview. Few would find it easy to be calm when faced with something that caused an XK-class end-of-world event, but he kept his composure remarkably well. For that reason, I am reassigning him to this case permanently. As for SCP-9029's request, I do not find it too onerous. It will therefore be referred to as 'Jon' in person, and as SCP-9029 in any and all paperwork.

\- Site Director.


	2. SCP-9074: The Lonely Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I certainly didn't expect the response I got from the first chapter!! Thank you all so much for the kudos and the lovely comments! Today we find out who SCP-9074 is. I hope you enjoy!!

** SCP-9074 **

**Object Class:** Euclid/Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-9074 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell, and is permitted to request books and other entertainment. It has also requested and been permitted a notebook and some pencils. SCP-9074 is to wear an enhanced tracker at all times, and must always be observed by visual means. If SCP-9074 is observed to be 'fuzzy around the edges', it must receive a meaningful interaction with personnel it has expressed a liking for.

SCP-9074 must receive at least two forms of meaningful interaction a day. Researchers have chosen to take this as as excuse to have a tea break, as SCP-9074 is known to make an exceptional cup of tea. 

**Description:** SCP-9074 is a male in its mid-thirties with short brown hair. It is approximately six foot tall, and is slightly overweight. SCP-9074 has the ability to disappear at will into what appears to be an extra-dimensional realm, although it always reappears at the same point it disappeared from, suggesting a lack of ability to transport in this manner. It has also stated that it does not like or want to disappear into this realm, and that these events happen when SCP-9074 feels 'lonely'.

SCP-9074 was a former employee of the Magnus Institute, holding the position of Archival Assistant, and then Assistant to the Acting Head. It has not been informed that SCP-9029 is also in Foundation custody, and as they are contained at different sites, it is unlikely that this will change, excepting if SCP-9029's abilities inform it otherwise. It is assumed that they were close, as instances of SCP-9029-1 have been known to appear when SCP-9074 is particularly distressed. (see experiment log #1)

**Recovery Log:** SCP-9074 was recovered following a series of reports of a man disappearing from Tube stations and other crowded areas. Upon examination of CCTV footage, it was clear it was the same man each time, and Task-Force-Section-31 was dispatched. SCP-9074 did not resist containment. 

**A note regarding object class:** SCP-9074 is theoretically uncontainable, and is therefore, by definition, a Keter-class object. However it has expressed a deep desire to not disappear, and has not resisted any containment efforts, and can also be classed as Euclid.

** Experiment Log #1:  ** SCP-9074 was asked to demonstrate its abilities, ostensibly so there would be a record of them, but primarily to see if full containment would be a priority, or even possible. It was not informed of either purpose. It told Researcher Brown that its abilities manifest either when it is alone or in a crowded space, and it was decided to isolate the subject for a period of no more than four days in order to force an event.

** Day One:  ** SCP-9074 spent most of the day reading, with the occasional break to take a nap. No anomalous activity recorded. It may prove beneficial to remove all books from SCP-9074 for the duration of this experiment.

** Day Two:  ** As requested, all books removed from SCP-9074 whilst it was asleep in order to preserve isolation. The effect was immediate upon subject waking up and seeing the books were no longer there – SCP-9074 grew confused for a moment, before seeming to realise what had been done. At approximately 14:46, SCP-9074 was observed to be slightly translucent for a period of seven minutes before regaining full solidity at 14:53. This happened again at 18:07, for a longer period of twelve minutes, returning to normal at 18:19.

** Day Three:  ** Curiously, an instance of SCP-9029-1 (a tape recorder) appeared on the floor at 15:23. SCP-9074 did not notice it at first, but when it did, SCP-9029-1 turned itself on with no outside interference. SCP-9074 laughed a little, and started to talk to SCP-9029-1 like a pet. It did not seem to connect the appearance of SCP-9029-1 with SCP-9029. The instance disappeared at 16.34, and at 17:01, SCP-9074 went almost completely invisible, returning fifteen minutes later at 17:16. This phenomenon must be investigated further. Recommend consulting with Dr Ciran of Site-17.

** Day Four:  ** SCP-9074 spent most of the day curled on its bed. It tried to hide under the blankets, but that would have defeated the purpose of the experiment, and so the temperature was raised by five degrees to discourage this behaviour. At 14:12, there was a burst of static and the room was filled with fog, obscuring SCP-9074 from sight for a number of minutes. When the fog receded, SCP-9074 was nowhere to be seen. It did not return until 15:01, the longest period of absence yet. It was removed from isolation and questioned.

** To:  ** [ mciran17@scpfoundation.co.uk ](mailto:mciran@scpfoundation.co.uk)

** From:  ** [ cbrown21@scpfoundation.co.uk ](mailto:cbrown21@scpfoundation.co.uk)

Dear Dr Ciran,

I understand you are the lead on SCP-9029? We had a strange occurrence with SCP-9074 today – an instance of SCP-9029-1 appeared during an experiment. I was wondering if you'd had such a thing happen?

Thanks,

Cynthia Brown

** To:  ** [ cbrown23@scpfoundation.co.uk ](mailto:cbrown23@scpfoundation.co.uk)

** From:  ** mciran17@scpfoundation.co.uk

Hi Cynthia,

That is strange indeed, this hasn't happened before that I know of. SCP-9074 is the former Magnus Institute employee, correct? That may have something to do with it. I'll make some enquiries, and get back to you.

Matthew


	3. Site Acquisition Report: The Magnus Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation acquires a new site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but the next one will be much more interesting!
> 
> Thank you again for all the wonderful comments and kudos on the last chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy.

** Acquisition Report: **

On 17/07/2021, the SCP Foundation acquired the location of the former Magnus Institute, situated in Chelsea on the Thames Embankment. The Institute has been a target for acquisition for many years, but there always seemed to be one reason or another as to why it could not happen. When voted for by the O5, it always came down to a tie-break, and O5-13 always voted against. This has changed recently, since the fall of the Magnus Institute and the Panopticon underneath, and the containment of SCP-9029, the former Head Archivist. It has been reported by those who have seen O5-13 that their appearance has recently changed, although such reports must of course be taken with a pinch of salt.

What remains of the Magnus Institute, henceforth Site 21B, is of great interest to the Foundation. Artefact Storage is full of anomalous objects that need to properly recorded and contained, and the Archives has statements regarding these objects, and other statements that can be used as sustenance for SCP-9029. Some employees survived the fall of the building, and have been administered amnestics and given substantial reparations pay. It is vital that the objects and statements contained in Site 21B are taken care of, and as we have two former employees in current containment, a suitable solution presents itself. The site itself will continue to function as it did before, as a research centre for the paranormal and the esoteric, but with substantially increased security, and staffed entirely by members of the Foundation.  The only exceptions are to be SCP-9029 and 9074, both previous employees.

To facilitate the collection of both live and written statements, members of the public will be encouraged to send their experiences in, under the remit of creating an archive of the Fears.

_ Would it be wise to let SCP-9029 back into the Archives? Dr Ciran, please advise. Also I thought SCP-9029 and SCP-9074 were being kept unaware of the other's presence, surely having them both in the same building would compromise this?  _

_ - _ Site Director

_ Following a conversation with SCP-9029, it would be happy to go back to the Archives, although I share your reticence about it. It would seem that its abilities come from the Archives, or are maybe only stronger there, but the point is there may need to be a change in containment procedures if SCP-9029 is moved to Site 21B. However, there is also the fact that it would mean a supply of statements for SCP-9029, something we are starting to run short of. It is my opinion that the benefits outweigh the negatives. As for SCP-9074, although it is not under my remit, it would be more than possible to keep the two apart, but seeing as SCP-9074 relies on human interaction, having someone it used to know and work with in close proximity can only be a good thing. There does seem to be some connection between the two, based on the appearance of SCP-9029-1 in experimentation with SCP-9074. As far as I'm aware, the only reason they aren't being made aware of the other is simply because they're at different sites _

_  
_ _ -Dr Ciran _

_ Ah, I understand. Perhaps a trial run then, with SCP-9029 moved for a short period of time first, to allow for any potential changes to be made, before it is joined by SCP-9074? Your point about it relying on human interaction is a good one, and I definitely feel that, if its possible, the two should be contained together – if only to limit the amount of people who come into contact with the pair of them. As the expert on SCP-9029, if you are amenable, I would also transfer you to Site 21B. _

_ -Site Director _

_ I would be delighted, thank you Director.  _

_ -Dr Ciran _

** A partial list of anomalous items found in the acquisition of Site 21B: **

1- 32 tape recorders, discovered in the office of the Head Archivist, all similar in make and style to SCP-9029-1

2- One rib, found in the left hand drawer of the Head Archivist's desk. Testing confirms it belongs to SCP-9029.

3- One jar of silver ashes, found in the same place as the rib

4- An almost complete set of human bones, missing only the skull, found in the walls of the office of the Head of the Institute. Testing confirms they date from the mid 1800's. 

5- A human skull, belonging to the above remains. Found on the desk of the Head of the Institute. Eye sockets have been filled with black stones.

6- A silver penknife, with ornate mother of pearl handle. Blade inscribed with ' ~~2~~ ~~3~~ 4', and beneath that 'You'll keep me one day'

7- A pair of cuff links in the shape of an eye. _I saw them blink, I swear I did. -_ Junior Agent Morris

_Note:_ Whilst these objects do not necessarily exhibit anomalous properties, they must be considered to be as such simply because of where they were found. They are all kept in a locker in Site 21B. SCP-9029 has been informed of the whereabouts of its rib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the SCP canon, the O5 board are the overseers of the Foundation, and 13 is the one that has the most mystery surrounding it. I wonder who it was!!!!


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one you've been waiting for! I tried to stick with the same format, but just could not get it to work, so this chapter is in normal prose. My thought process in this was basically 'how can i make Jon more sad'.
> 
> There's probably going to be one, maybe two chapters more.
> 
> Once again, thank you for alll the lovely comments and kudos! I'll get round to replying to them at some point as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!

The first time Jon had been approached with the muzzle he'd fought, violently and instinctively, part Beholding not wanting its voice to be cut off, part Jon not wanting the reminder of the time he spent in Nikola Orsinov's questionable hospitality. There's only so much one skinny man can do against three guards highly trained in subduing non-compliant objects however, and he spent the next day strapped to his bed, miserable and muzzled. He doesn't fight it again.

It's the first thing Martin notices as he's walked through the depressingly familiar corridors of the Archives and sees the first person who isn't a guard in the week he's been there. His first thought is _poor sod_ , followed quickly by _glad they don't make me wear that_ , and then his brain catches up with his eyes and he realises what he's looking at. Who he's looking at.

“ _Jon?”_

Jon doesn't reply, can't reply, but his eyes are wide and hopeful and beautiful, and they pin Martin in place until one of his guards nudges his shoulder, and the doctor stood next to Jon mutters “Come on,” and they're urged past each other. Their fingers touch briefly as they pass, tangle together for less than a second and it's the sweetest thing Martin has ever felt.

-

By the time Jon is back in his cell – about where the break room for the Archives used to be – he's practically vibrating with the need to ask questions, and Doctor Ciran has barely pulled the muzzle away before they come spilling out.

“How long has Martin been here? Did you know? Are we being kept apart on purpose? Why is he here? Can I speak-”

“Jon.” Doctor Ciran cuts him off sharply, the warning clear in his voice, and Jon stops talking, closing his eyes for a second as he registers the rising static.

“Sorry.”

“You know I'll have to take your books for that.”

“Yes, yes, fine. Can I speak to Martin?”

“Who is he to you? I've never seen you so enthused.”

The question stops Jon in his tracks. He and Martin had never had that conversation, not in the quiet still of Daisy's Scottish cabin, not in the interminable walking through the Domains, and not as they tried to figure out how to cope in the new world. They'd both just kind of assumed, and he tells Ciran as such.

“My...partner, I guess? At least, he used to be. I don't know now. I left him behind, didn't tell him where I was going.” Jon takes a deep, slightly shaky breath before changing the subject. “Did you know he was here?”

“We weren't deliberately keeping you apart. He's been in Foundation custody for about three months, and here for about a week. I knew he's a former employee, but we didn't know how much you knew each other. I knew he was here. I advocated for you to be kept in the same site.”

“Would it have been different if you did know?”

“No. We may be cold, but we aren't cruel, Jon. I should go, I have work to do. I'll talk to the Board about letting you and...Martin, is it? Have some time together. You'll get your books back in 24 hours.” Ciran collects up the small pile on the table and leaves Jon alone with his thoughts, all consumed with knowing and Knowing that Martin is only a corridor away.

_

Two days after Jon's books are returned, he is taken to a room in the Archives, unmuzzled, and left alone. He doesn't dare to hope about what may be about to happen, and so instead he occupies himself with trying to work out where in the Archives he is – the restoration of the Institute had been major – without the help of Beholding. He's just about worked out he's where his old office used to be, and scoffs a laugh when the door opens and Martin is gestured in.

“One hour.” his guard says, and then leaves them alone. Neither of them say a word, both fully aware they're being observed – but then, the feeling of being watched in the Archives is nothing new to them. Jon takes the first step, Martin the second, and then it's a stumble and a rush as they sink into each others arms, Jon's face pressed into the side of Martin's neck and Martin's face buried in Jon's hair.

They stay like that for a long moment, curled around each other, until one pulls away first and Jon realises he's crying, and that Martin is too, and they both laugh a little wetly and lean their foreheads together, hands entwined between them.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

There's a small couch at the side of the room. It looks rock hard and is a frankly offensive shade of green, but Jon tugs Martin over to it all the same, curling up against his side when he sits down and finds it as exactly as uncomfortable as it looks.

There's an elephant in the room, a question neither of them wants to ask, and there's no topic of conversation that wouldn't lead around to it eventually, and so they sit in silence as they each try to summon the courage to ask it. Jon almost gets it first, but chickens out as he opens his mouth, afraid to hear the answer, and so it's Martin who broaches the subject first. He was always the braver of the two.

“Why did you leave?” The _me_ at the end of the sentence goes unsaid but it hangs in the air between them regardless.

Jon takes a breath, wonders how to start. “You remember that time I went for milk, and didn't come back for three hours? You assumed I'd gone into a bookshop and lost track of time, or found a cat.”

Martin hums his acknowledgement.

“I spent it curled behind the bin in the alleyway three doors down from the flat, trying to stop myself from ripping a statement from everyone who went by.”

“Oh _Jon.”_

“Everyone has a statement now, and it's my fault. The least I could do is not make it worse for them. Then Beholding let me Know about this place, and.” Jon stops, not sure how best to tell Martin about the _painhungerneedhungerfeedmepain_ that had so consumed his mind in the days just before he decided to leave. “I wasn't in my right mind. I wasn't thinking straight, or at all really, and it wasn't until I'd been at the Foundation for three days that I realised what I'd done. I'm sorry, I never wanted to leave you.”

“Why didn't you say anything? I had no idea.”

“Everything was going so _well_ , for the first time in a long time, and like I said, I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't want to ruin it for you.”

“You kind of did though.” Martin's tone is flat and free from inflection, but that doesn't stop Jon from hearing every ounce of blame in it, every part directed at him. It also gives him the answer to his half of this conversation.

“That's how you ended up here.”

Martin nods. “I was just so _angry_ at first. I spent a lot of time ranting at Basira about you, and with Georgie about you. But then I kept going back to the empty flat, with all your things still there, and it felt more and more lonely each day, and I'd see couples at Tube stations and in crowded streets, and think about what we never got chance to have. That was the first time it happened, standing in a station and seeing a couple bicker about which museum to visit first, and all I could think was I would have loved to do that with you, and then suddenly I was...there again.”

“Martin, I am _so_ sorry.” Yet another thing he's taken from Martin. Is he destined to hurt everyone he loves? Sometimes Jon thinks so, and everything that has happened to him has just been punishment for that. Sasha, Tim, Martin, Georgie, Basira, Daisy...not one escaped a friendship or even acquaintance with him without damage.

Jon and Martin have barely looked at each other once during this conversation, and it's only now that Martin turns to where Jon is curled up against his side, making him sit up slightly.

“Even at the start, I knew there must have been a reason for you to just up and leave. I knew you wouldn't have done it of your own accord. I still love you Jon. Nothing can stop that.”

“I love you too.” Jon sniffs, and is a little embarrassed to realise he's crying again, but still leans into Martin's touch as he uses a thumb to wipe the tears away. Jon swallows and sits up, managing a smile as he regains his composure. “I love you too.”

What remains of their hour together is spent talking about everything and nothing, neither of them touching even slightly on the Foundation. It feels like the nights they spent in Scotland, curled against each other, holding each other. The only thing that's missing is the crackling fire and Martin's jumpers they'd both be wearing.

The door opening intrudes on their peace. Martin is ushered out first, and then Jon is muzzled and led back to his cell, to be left alone with the silence and his thoughts.

**Observational Log #395: Approximately** 23 hours after spending an hour with SCP-9029, SCP-9074 showcased anomalous behaviour, disappearing almost entirely for thirty-four minutes.


	5. Revised Containment Procedures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, the fic didn't actually have a plot at first, it was simply for me to get some ideas out of my head. Then I unintentionally misled you guys about some things, and you made comments about it...and this happened. So thanks!
> 
> As ever, thank you SO much for the lovely comments, they fuel my soul and my writing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Following the anomalous behaviour shown by SCP-9074 after time spent with SCP-9029, it was questioned and it became clear that the disappearance was directly linked to spending a limited amount of time with SCP-9029. Therefore I am requesting permission to alter the containment procedures for these two objects. I believe it would be beneficial to both to contain them in the same cell.

- _Doctor Ciran_

Doctor Ciran, whilst I understand the principles behind your request, I must remind you, we do not run a dating service for anomalous objects, and it must be considered that the information given to you by SCP-9074 may simply be a ploy. We secure, we contain, and we protect. Whilst we are not unsympathetic to the situation these objects are in, comfort is not a top priority for containment procedures. Request denied.

\- _Site Director_

With all due respect, we now know that SCP-9074 is much more easily contained when it has access to SCP-9029. As you said, we _contain._ This is not about comfort but increasing the efficacy of our containment procedures. I'll refer this to the O5's if I have to.

\- _Doctor Ciran_

You can do that if you wish, but don't be surprised when they come back with the same answer.

\- _Site Director_

Request denial overridden. O5 vote 8 to 4 in favour of allowing SCP-9029 and SCP-9074 to be contained together. O5-13 expressed their disapproval and their dissent has been noted, but has no bearing on our decision. O5-13 is also reminded that Thaumiel is not the appropriate object class for either subject, no matter how many requests they put in. Finally, a warning to Doctor Ciran and the Site Director of 21B – take care you do not become too attached to objects, nor that you ignore requests given with solid evidence in order to preserve impartiality. It is a hard line to straddle, but I'm sure that you will both continue to do so admirably.

\- _O5_

** Revised Special Containment Procedures for SCP-9029 and SCP-9074:  ** SCP-9029 and SCP-9074 are to be contained together, in a double size humanoid containment cell. Both are permitted to request books and other forms of entertainment, and SCP-9074 is allowed a notepad and pencils. All other previous containment procedures must be followed. Both objects are also to be provided with a private standard humanoid containment cell.

** Observational Log #416: ** The first night in their new containment, the following event occurred:

**23:17** \- SCP-9029 exhibits signs of a nightmares

**23:18** – SCP-9029 sits up in bed suddenly, eyes flaring a brighter green for a period of three seconds

**23:19** – SCP-9029's eyes return to normal. It stares at seemingly nothing for ten seconds. It looks panicked.

**23:20** – SCP-9074 shifts and becomes aware that SCP-9029 is no longer asleep; sits up to join SCP-9029. The following is a transcript of the conversation that occurred.

**9074** : Jon? Wha'smatter?

**9029** : What? Oh, uh. Nothing. Go back to sleep.

**9074:** _[more alert]_ Oh no Jon, you don't pull that. Not here.

**9029:** _[sighs, hesitant]_ We won, didn't we? I killed Jonah, and Elias, and we won?

**9074** : Oh Jon, of course we did. The world went back to normal, didn't it? Just a nightmare, love.

**9029** : It felt...it didn't feel like a nightmare. It felt like Beholding.

**9074** : Oh. 

**9029** : _[shakes head, straightens bac_ k] But I'm sure it was just a nightmare. Jonah is gone and so is Elias, and the only thing we have to worry about is boredom. 

**9074:** _[firmly]_ Right. Tell Doctor Ciran about it in the morning, but I'm sure it was just a nightmare. _[takes 9029 in its arms]_ Just a nightmare.

**9029** : Only.. _.[sighs]_ Eli-Jonah said once he was the Heart of the Institute, and if he died then we would too – or you would.

**9074:** Jon, you shot him and collapsed a building on him, then stabbed Jonah's body. If that didn't kill him I don't know what would.

**9029:** _[sighs]_ You're right. I'm sorry, Mart- _[cuts itself off]_

**23:25** – SCP-9029's eyes flare bright green again for a period of five seconds, after which it groans in pain and doubles over, holding its head.

**9074:** _[panicked]_ Jon?!

**9029:** _[pained]_ Not-not a nightmare.

**9074:** Not a-?

**9029** : No. Beholding. I Know.

**9074** : He's still-?

**9029** : _[nods, groans again]_ Fuck. Apparently the Eye doesn't like Beholding its servants

**9074:** _[silence]_

**9074:** _[emphatic]_ _ Fuck. _

Following this, SCP-9029 requested to see Doctor Ciran at the earliest opportunity.

* * *

In the ruins of his broken world, Jonah Magnus woke, and was surprised by it. The body of Elias Bouchard was failing fast and he Knew his Archivist was making his way to the depths of the Panopticon. But ah, there, on the fifth floor, a researcher trapped in the corridors of the spiral since his Archivist took his crown. Barely alive but certainly in better shape than his current body. The researcher was barely inside the corridors, and it took less than a minute for Jonah to find his new body. All his bodies had been small and slim, and this one no different. It made the task at hand so much easier.

Jonah felt the moment his Archivist carried out his final betrayal. He felt the moment the thread holding his consciousness to his original body _snapped,_ and knew that this would be the last form he would take. No matter. The researcher is young, and has some very interesting information hidden in the depths of his head. Jonah – Peter, now, and what a _delightful_ turn of events that is – closes his piercing blue eyes and waits to be found in this new old world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I never actually explained the object classes, or who the O5 are. So here, have some relevant information, copied directly from the [SCP Foundation Website](http://www.scpwiki.com/) for those of you who may be unfamilar with the concept.
> 
> O5 Command: 13 people who have ultimate control over the Foundation. Unusual personalities with way too much power. They do not and cannot come into contact with any anomalous entities. Mostly everyone is afraid of them. They know absolutely everything there is to know about the Foundation and its activities. They rarely intervene in the containment of SCPs… except when they do. They have their own Mobile Task Force, the Red Right Hand. O5 Command are the masters of the Foundation, and not everyone knows they exist. (The O5 only have contact with Thaumiel class objects)
> 
> If you lock it in a box, leave it alone, and nothing bad will happen, then it's probably Safe.  
> If you lock it in a box, leave it alone, and you're not entirely sure what will happen, then it's probably Euclid.  
> If you lock it in a box, leave it alone, and it easily escapes, then it's probably Keter.  
> If it is the box, then it's probably Thaumiel.


	6. Report on the meeting of SCP-9029 and O5-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP-9029 and O5-13 meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this chapter to take so long, but it fought me every step of the way. I restarted it three times before finally finding something I liked.
> 
> I was delighted to hear the advert for the SCP Archives podcast at the start of 177!!! It's very good, for those of you who don't want to read a lot of SCP documents!
> 
> As ever, thank you all so much for the lovely comments!!! I hope you enjoy.

Matthew Ciran hadn't wanted to believe Jon at first. The idea that someone could have wormed their way onto the O5 Council in so short a time seemed impossible, but then...the Council had always been kept at the highest level of secrecy, and there was no actual solid information about any of the members, least of all O5-13, the one Jon said was actually Jonah Magnus. What followed was a series of a conversations about how best to get Jon and Jonah in the same room for long enough for Jon to compel him into telling the truth, without Jonah realising the end goal. It was eventually reasoned that Jonah would turn up for any opportunity to gloat at Jon, but that the meeting would have to be held outside the site of the former Magnus Institute. 

** Report on the meeting of SCP-9029 and O5-13 **

**Witness** : Doctor Matthew Ciran

**Date:** [redacted]

**Location:** [redacted]

**Note:** This report will take the form of my own eyewitness account of the meeting, various transcripts of the interactions between SCP-9029 and O5-13, and observational logs taken from guards watching the cameras whilst the meeting was taking place. I have also allowed SCP-9029 to insert some of its own comments where necessary. 

** Observational log #517 **

13:02 – O5-13 is sat at a table with a clear plastic screen dividing it in two. They are sat back in their chair, arms crossed and smiling slightly.

13:04 – The door opens and Doctor Ciran and SCP-9029 walk in, accompanied by two guards, each holding tranquilliser weapons. O5-13 sits up with interest when they see SCP-9029. The guards take up position, one at either end of the room. SCP-9029 sits at the table and its muzzle removed.

**O5-13** : Hello Jon. 

**SCP-9029:** How did you survive?

**O5-13** : Oh, Archivist, how rude. Not even a hello?

**SCP-9029:** I don't care. [ _static rises]_ **How did you survive?**

[Ciran: Please note that SCP-9029 was given blanket permission to use its abilities when talking with O5-13]

**O5-13** : _[smiles, closes eyes for a moment]_ Oh my, Archivist, you have grown. I wasn't sure if your efforts in ending my ritual would break your connection to our master, or give you power like it gave me. I was thrilled to discover it was the latter. I was so disappointed when you locked yourself away here, but then Peter – do you like my new body, by the way? So different to Elias – gave me some very useful information about the Foundation.

**SCP-9029:** Where did you get the body?

**O5-13:** Oh, he was a researcher at the Institute. A First in Parapsychology from Keele, working for a year before starting an MSc. A rather more academically sound background than Mr Bouchard certainly, although Keele isn't quite on the same level as Oxford.

[SCP-9029: Elias Bouchard is what I knew Jonah Magnus as. He received a Third from Oxford in PPE. This man is not Elias Bouchard. He was taller, greying around the temples. He had a thin scar on his lip.

Ciran: A body matching that description was found next to Peter Alderman, with a pair of eyes that didn't belong to it in the eye sockets.]

**SCP-9029:** How did you survive?

**O5-13:** Such a one track mind!

**SCP-9029:** _[through gritted teeth]_ How. Did you. Survive. 

**O5-13:** I know you can try harder than that. You tore poor Peter apart with your questions, you aren't even close to that yet!

[SCP-9029: He means Peter Lukas. He was Head of the Institute for a time whilst Elias was in prison. Martin [SCP-9074] had rather more dealings with him than I.]

**SCP-9029** : Fine. **Statement of Jonah Magnus, regarding his survival**

**O5-13:** Ah...there we are. I woke up just after you and Martin left. I could See you making your way down to the Panopticon, and I knew what you were planning. Your shot wasn't as true as it should have been, I'm afraid. Your hands were shaking. I knew I only had a short amount of time before Elias's body gave out, and Peter just so happened to be nearby, trapped in the Spiral. When you stabbed Jonah, I'd just made the transference. You did manage to break the connection. Regrettably, this will be the last form I take. I woke up in hospital, discharged myself, and went back to my apartment to take stock. I Knew you'd ruined my ritual, and I was angry, Jon. But I also knew your connection to the Eye was still strong, and that sooner or later you would need a statement. I may not actually be able to see the future, but I _know you_ , Archivist. I knew you'd try to resist the pull, but eventually it would be too much. I just wanted to be around when that happened. It may not have quite worked out how I'd hoped, but no matter. Peter didn't quite know the information he had, but I knew what to do with it. _[pauses]_ Ah, Jon.

**SCP-9029** : Statement ends. _[addresses Doctor Ciran]_ Was that enough?

**Ciran:** [ _nods]_ I think so.

13:34- O5-13 narrows their eyes.. Static rises in the room again

13:35- SCP-9029 hunches forward in its seat, hands pressed against the table.. O5-13's forehead furrows.

At this point, it was clear there was some kind of mental battle occurring that I could not see. The room felt heavy and oppressive, like it does before a storm.

[SCP-9029: It's...hard to explain. Jonah can insert things into a persons head. Thoughts, memories, feelings, as long as they're true. There's nothing he could have shown me that I didn't know already, so I was just trying to fight back as much as possible.]

13:41- Blood drips from the nose of both SCP-9029 and O5-13, followed by a sudden massive increase in static and air pressure.

It was here I made the executive decision to sedate both SCP-9029 and O5-13. I wasn't sure how it would play out if I let the situation continue.

13:43- Both SCP-9029 and O5-13 slump over the table, unconscious.

**Final Comments** : It is my professional and personal opinion that O5-13 be immediately removed from their role on the Board, and contained. It is clear that they have anomalous abilities equal to SCP-9029, and they were the instigator of the XK-Class end-of-world event that SCP-9029 was used as a conduit for. Following the termination of this interview, O5-13 was taken to a temporary humanoid containment cell to await any decisions to be made. SCP-9029 was returned to Site 21B.


	7. SCP-9163: The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah is Contained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find this as satisfying to read as I did to write. It's a short one, but hopefully you enjoy! There's going to be one more chapter in this.
> 
> As always, thank you SO much for the comments and kudos, they feed my soul!!

This document is only available to those with Level 5 clearance.

SCP-9163

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-9163 is to be kept in an isolated humanoid containment cell. It must be kept blindfolded at all times. No images or carvings of eyes, or anything resembling eyes, are permitted within fifty metres of the cell, with the sole exception of the personnel conducting physical checks on the subject. SCP-9163 is permitted access to one audio book a week, dependent on its compliance with containment measures.

Physical checks must be carried out every thirty minutes, and SCP-9163's position cross-checked with the personnel observing via camera. If the two do not match, it is to be assumed a containment breach has occurred, and the wing must be locked down until SCP-9163 is back in containment. Personnel are to be rotated every two weeks, and no one is permitted to serve more than four two-week periods in a year. Interactions with SCP-9163 are to be carried out via speaker and microphone. All personnel who carry out physical checks on SCP-9163 are restricted access to sensitive documents during their rotation, and for a period of one week following the end of their rotation.

SCP-9163 must at no point receive any information about Site 21B, or the former employees of that site before it came under Foundation control. It must also not receive any information about SCP-9029 or SCP-9074. Failure to comply with this directive will result in immediate termination of employment.

Despite the similar connection to Beholding, SCP-9163 does not seem to require sustenance in the same way SCP-9029 does.

** Description:  ** SCP-9163 is the body of a 25 year old male, with blonde hair. It has a missing tooth on the lower left side, and a scar from appendix surgery on its abdomen. Its eyes are not from the original body, instead belonging to J████ M█████ , the conciousness that resides in the body of SCP-9163. It is unknown if the original conciousness is still present, or if there is any way of restoring it.

SCP-9163 can insert any information it wants into the head of another person, as long as it is true. It is also capable of seeing whatever it desires through another persons eyes, or the image of such, although this apparently takes significant effort. SCP-9163 is capable of altering CCTV footage of itself.

SCP-9163 has other anomalous abilities that are of little consequence due to its current containment, but may become relevant if a containment breach takes place. These abilities are only known to us due to SCP-9029's knowledge of the subject before their respective containments. SCP-9163 was tied to Site 21B in such a way that anyone who signed an employee contract would die if SCP-9163 died. It also has taken a number of forms over the years, but it stated during interview that the current one would be its last. (See Report on the meeting of SCP-9029 and ██ -██ .)

Finally, SCP-9163 can call SCP-9029 to it, as a result of their connection to Beholding. This is why it is vital SCP-9162 must never have any contact with or knowledge of SCP-9029 past what it already knows. Amnestics were administered following their meeting, but it is unclear how successful this was due to SCP-9163's refusal to cooperate. A further reason for this is the part SCP-9163 played in the recent XK-class end-of-world scenario. SCP-9029 may have been the conduit, but SCP-9163 was the instigator. 

SCP-9163 has so far been fully uncooperative with any efforts to find out more about its abilities, or indeed anything else about itself. All information in this document came from SCP-9029.

** THIS PART OF THE DOCUMENT MUST ONLY BE ACCESSED BY THOSE WITH THE APPROPRIATE CREDENTIALS. ANY MEMBER OF STAFF ACCESSING IT WITHOUT THESE WILL BE TERMINATED. **

** [ENTER PASSWORD HERE] **

** Other Notes:  ** It is a matter of professional and personal embarrassment that SCP-9163 managed to do what it did. Never has the O5 council been infiltrated in such a way, and the incident has shed light on some dire security issues within the Board and the Foundation as a whole. Ironically, the meeting between SCP-9163 and SCP-9029 allows for SCP-9029 to be classed as Thaumiel, for the role it played in containing SCP-9163, something ██ -██ strongly advocated for. 


	8. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face comes to give a statement, and Jon and Martin have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I like maybe 25% of it, but the more I mess with it, the less likely it is that I'll ever post it, so have...this.
> 
> Thank you all so so much for your wonderful comments and kudos during this whole fic, they really have kept me going! It has changed significantly from my first plan for it, but I don't mind, I like it like this! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.
> 
> If people are interested, I may do little one-shots in the same universe - experiment logs, slice-of-life, Jonah being an uncooperative bastard, that kind of thing. Let me know if anyone would be interested!!

On Tuesdays, Jon and Martin take statements. There's just enough of the Eye left in Martin to make it an easy process, nothing like the mess it was when he and Melanie and Basira and Tim had tried before, and so he takes statements. They get recorded and transcribed and added to the archive – Martin probably does more legitimate archiving now than he ever did when his job title actually had the word in it – and Jon gets a paper statement every other day, recently reduced from every day - except for every other Tuesday, when he takes a live one.

Neither Jon nor Martin like to think too much about the live statements he pulls from unwilling victims – D-Class personnel, as they are referred to - or their fate, but the fact that Jon hasn't had a new nightmare relating to a statement since entering Foundation custody tells them all they need to know about what happens to them after.

After having his statement, Jon is escorted back to their cell and locked safely away from the statement givers coming in, and Martin goes to work. On a good day he can get through seven or eight, a bad day more like three or four. This particular Tuesday is an exceptional day. Martin has just finished the paperwork for the second statement of the day before the next person comes in., and looks up just in time to see who it is.

“ _ Georgie?” _

“Martin!”

She seems about as surprised as Martin feels, and he can guess why. “Expecting Jon?”

“Well. Not that I'm glad to see you! But when I heard The Magnus Institute wanted to create an archive of what happened, I just assumed that's where he'd disappeared to. Is he here?”

“He is! He's ah, he's not allowed to talk to statement givers.”

“Oh. Oh!”

“Yeah.”

Silence falls for a few moments as Georgie collects her thoughts, clearly building up to something, and the way her eyes keep flicking over to Doctor Ciran stood in the corner makes it easy to guess what it is. Thankfully, Ciran is an observant man, and lenient, and after a few moments mutters something about 'needing more coffee' and 'back in five minutes' and 'I know I can trust you', and flees the room. Martin is fully aware they're still being watched through the cameras, but the illusion of privacy is nice nonetheless.

“Martin, what  _ is  _ this place? I was expecting the old dusty archives, but this is so...clinical! And you said Jon's not allowed to talk to statement givers, and that man who was in here, and I had to sign something saying I'm happy to be given amnestics when I leave!”

Martin hesitates for a moment, unsure of what, if anything, he's allowed to say, before deciding 'fuck it', and tells Georgie almost everything, only leaving out Jonah Magnus. By the end of it, she's turned a peculiar grey colour, and it sat back in her chair with an expression like she can't quite believe what she's heard.

“Shit, Martin. So that's why you both just disappeared.”

“Yeah. We didn't mean to-well. I didn't. I don't think Jon did either really, but you know what he's like.”

“King of bad life choices.”

Martin laughs. “Exactly.”

“Is he- is he alright?”

“He's probably the healthiest I've ever seen him. No dark circles under his eyes even!”

It's Georgie's turn to laugh. “That really is a miracle, he had those at uni! But-oh, Martin, I'm sorry, asking about Jon and ignoring you!”

“No, no! It's fine. I'm okay. We're okay.” They both ignore the slight break in his voice on the last word.

“Good. I'm glad.” Georgie's voice breaks too, and it goes by just as ignored.

Martin takes a deep breath, and nods once to himself. “Right. You had a statement?”

“Oh, yes!”

-

When Martin is taken back to Jon that evening, the other man looks up from his place curled up in the armchair they'd recently been allowed to have.

“Anything good?” Jon tries not to sound too eager, but it doesn't quite work.

“A few... _ meaty _ ones.”

“ _ Urgh.”  _ Jon shudders, enthusiasm immediately gone, although Martin isn't sure if it's from the pun or the subject matter, and holds out a hand to draw Martin down onto the chair. The two of them barely fit, Jon's bony edges sharp against Martin's soft sides, but neither of them care about such trivialities. They sit curled together for the rest of the night, moving to the bed only to curl around each other again.

-

“Jon?”

“Mm?”

“Are you happy?”

Jon doesn't reply at first, just buries his head even further into Martin's chest for a moment before withdrawing and and flopping over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. 

“I hate that I'm stuck here, again, because of Jonah fucking Magnus, and I hate that I still have to rely on statements, that I still have to traumatise people in order to survive. Most of all I hate that you're here too. Well. I'm -. urgh.” Jon sits up and leans against the wall, and Martin mirrors him.

Martin knows Jon didn't mean what he said, and patiently waits for him to get his words in order. For all his academic pretences, the man is remarkably bad at actually  _ talking _ . A year ago, two years ago, a statement like that would have sent pangs of hurt through Martin's chest, but now he knows it's just Jon being Jon.

“I can't say I'm happy. I can't even say I'm happy or glad that you're here. I'm a monster, I deserve to be here-”

“Jon.”

“No, that's not just me being self-deprecating, I am, objectively, a monster. I am the Archive, I am what Jonah turned me into, and whilst I know that's not my fault, it is still the truth. When followed Daisy into the coffin, all I could think was it wouldn't be the worst thing if I didn't come out. I should be here, and I fully expected to be alone, and I hate that you're here, but you are, and I'm not alone, and I couldn't be more grateful. I hate that you're here, but I'm glad you're here  _ with me _ . I love you, Martin. That's enough for me. It's far more than what I deserve.”

“Oh,  _ Jon.” _ That's all Martin can choke out around the ball of emotion in his throat, and he turns and tugs the smaller man into his arms in lieu of trying to say anything more. Jon goes easily, hiding his face in Martin's chest again, and it's a few minutes before either of them talk again.

“I love you too Jon. You deserve far more than this. You deserve a happy ending, but if this is all we get, that's okay too, because we're alive, and we're together, and for a long time neither of those things was a given.”

Jon emerges from Martin's chest faintly wet-eyed, and leans up to kiss Martin instead of saying anything. He doesn't have to.

Jon speaks up again a while later, so long that Martin thought he'd gone to sleep, and was half way there himself.

“Is this because Georgie came in today?”

Martin is silent for a beat. “Did you...Know that?”

Jon winces. “I'm sorry. I try not to, but when it's a statement day...” he trails off.

“I know. You don't need to apologise. What did you See?”

“Not much. Just that she was here. I assume she had a statement?”

“An old one, she implied you'd already had it? But it was more an excuse to come in. She was expecting to see you.”

“Makes sense.” he falls silent again, but this time it's melancholic instead of comfortable. “I miss her.”

“She misses you too.”

Jon scoffs at that. “I was a complete arse to her. But she's always been there for me.”

“I miss her too. And Melanie, and Basira. And...Sasha, and Tim, and Daisy.”

“Yeah. Me too. Least I can't hurt anyone else in here.”

“Jon.”

“Sorry.” Martin's tone is accusatory, Jon's reflexive.

“Come here.” Martin pulls Jon close again. “Yes, you hurt them. But it wasn't your fault, and there were very much extenuating circumstances.”

“Doesn't mean I can't feel guilty for it.”

“Of course not. But Jon, the very fact that you feel guilty for things almost entirely out of your control shows you aren't nearly as much a monster as you think you are. Like I said earlier, you don't deserve to be here.”

“I don't think I'll ever believe that, not fully. But...I'll try.”

“Good. Now, time to sleep. Time for more archiving in the morning!”

“How can you  _ still  _ sound so excited about the prospect?”

“I'm with you.”

If it weren't dark, Martin would be able to see the soft smile on Jon's face. He can feel though, when Jon kisses him gently.

“I love you. I'm glad you're here with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](www.redweddingsandbowties.tumblr.com) if anyone would like to scream about TMA or anything else!


End file.
